


The Ocean

by FeaRauko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeaRauko/pseuds/FeaRauko
Summary: Dean finally gets to go to the ocean, and it makes him put words to some familiar feelings.Just a soft, short little drabble of Dean musing





	The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/gifts).



 

Dean had never seen the ocean. He stared at it now, trying to explain it to himself…

It was close and simple as its waves lapped at his feet. It was distant and unfathomable in depths that Dean would never know or reach. It was something immense and beyond Dean’s comprehension that was trying to fit into his narrow field of vision and point of view. It was bright at the crests and dark in between. It was the bluest blue and all the shades of such. It was just so...much…

As Dean stood facing the ocean, it called out to Dean, seemed to have a connection directly to his soul. He wanted to run into it, let this ocean wrap itself around him in all of it’s gentle ebbs and crashing waves. Dean swore that the ocean wanted the same. It was comforting. It was terrifying. It was soothing. It was igniting. It calmed him. It shook something loose inside of him. It stole his breath. It gave him life. It was strange. It was familiar. Another deep voice called to him from behind.

“Dean.” Dean sighed and turned to face Castiel, meeting eyes of the bluest blue. It occurred to Dean why the ocean and the feelings it evoked were so familiar…

**_Dean had been staring at the ocean for years._ **


End file.
